El jutsu que no podía probar
by SaraDreamer
Summary: Él lo había creado. Tras muchos pensamientos acerca de esa solución, lo había inventado. Tobirama había creado un jutsu peligroso a la par que oscuro. Un jutsu que nadie entendía pero que tenía un claro motivo. Un jutsu pensado para alguien, un jutsu que escondía un secreto y un inmenso dolor. Porque Tobirama tenía un motivo para crearlo pero no para poder usarlo.


Hola de nuevo ^^ sigo subiendo todo lo acumulado y aquí va una de esas cosas, una viñeta que de verdad necesitaba escribir, porque es un tema acerca del cual siempre he pensado y como nunca he obtenido respuesta me la he dado yo misma xD Vuelvo a probar con distintos personajes esta vez es el turno de nuestro Nidaime favorito Tobirama Senju, ¿soy la única que piensa que ese hombre tiene demasiado swag? jajaja mola demasiado tiene un porte envidiable don Uchiha hater xD

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Madara-sama... ¡digo a Masashi ishimoto! xD

* * *

**El jutsu que no podía probar**

Él lo había creado. Tras muchos pensamientos acerca de esa solución, lo había creado. Tras investigar y estudiar mucho, lo había inventado. El jutsu más oscuro que jamás había pensado, el más poderoso según la mano ejecutora y el jutsu que jamás probaría. Porque él lo había creado, y él no podía probarlo ni mucho menos usarlo. Tobirama tenía entre sus manos el vínculo, el cambio, la decisión entre la vida y la muerte. El Edo Tensei.

El Jutsu que no debió crear y el jutsu que no podía probar. Un horrible jutsu que perturbaba el alma de los muertos y además se cobraba un sacrificio. Un jutsu oscuro y perturbador a todas luces, tanto que muchos eran reacios a creer que Tobirama Senju era su creador.

Pero así era, él lo había creado, consciente de la oscuridad que envolvía a esa técnica. Nadie entendía el porqué, muchos preguntaban, otros solo negaban decepcionados al saber a un gran shinobi como él era creando semejante jutsu. Pero a él no le importaba, estaba creado y ya no había vuelta de hoja, igualmente no lo podía probar. La mirada de Hashirama era suficiente para que su hermano entendiera que él si conocía los secretos de ese jutsu, suficiente para hacerle comprender que sabía el porqué y el quién se encontraba tras tal acto, y por sobre todo, la mirada de su hermano mayor significaba una clara advertencia de que no debía probarlo.

Y él lo sabía. Pero a veces, en la soledad de su habitación, sus sentimientos le traicionaban. En la soledad producida por el silencio una parte de su mente susurraba "Hazlo, pruébalo" y le hacía considerarlo. Pero no podía, era un gran shinobi, no podía simplemente usar a alguien como sacrificio para el jutsu. A veces pensaba en enemigos, pero su hermano era benevolente con estos también y los condenaba pero no les hacía sufrir más de la cuenta ni los utilizaba.

Su hermano era demasiado bueno, pero él no podía evitar ser distinto, pensar que solo necesitaría un par de enemigos para saciar sus ganas, para usar el Edo Tensei que, con un propósito que nadie excepto su hermano sabía, había creado.

Así en la soledad, su mente se permitía pensarlo y desear usarlo. En la soledad su corazón se desbocaba al pensar que podría volver a verlos. En la soledad, anhelaba revivir a Kawarama e Itama.

Ellos que habían sido sus hermanos pequeños, ellos que siendo solo niños habían sido asesinados, ellos que lo llamaban hermano y lo veían como un héroe protector. Ellos, a quien él no había podido salvar.

Solo quería verlos una vez más, escuchar sus voces, escuchar la siempre escandalosa risa de Kawarama, ver la tierna sonrisa de Itama. Darles los abrazos que en el pasado habría tenido que darles pero no pudo. Él no había podido mimarlos y ser cariñoso, él había tenido que ocupar el rol de seriedad y madurez que uno de los cuatro tenía que asumir. Hashirama siempre había sido demasiado noble, demasiado blando, Kawarama e Itama eran demasiado pequeños, por eso era que Tobirama había tenido que asumir el rol estoico y serio que su padre necesitaba observar en al menos uno de sus hijos. A él no le importó adoptar ese rol, con ese rol protegería a sus hermanos de la ira de su padre y la crueldad del mundo. Y sin embargo falló, no pudo salvarlos y aunque su corazón lloró sus muertes, sus ojos y estoico rostro no lo hicieron.

Un rostro y unos ojos que ahora en la soledad si lloraban, lloraban mientras recordaba la pureza y dulzura de esos hermanos pequeños que le fueron arrebatados. Lloraba consciente de los dos agujeros que ambas muertes habían dejado en su corazón. Lloraba al saber que Hashirama sufría igual y aun así o había creado un jutsu horrible como él, y lloraba decepcionado de sí mismo al verse deseando activar el jutsu y verlos una vez más, y recordarles que los quería y no los había olvidado.

Pero no podía. No podía dejarse llevar por ese deseo egoísta y usar a otros seres humanos. Porque precisamente ese egoísmo y ese dolor individual era el que impulsaba a las personas a luchar unas con otras, hasta llegar a la guerra, guerra en la que niños pequeños como sus hermanos morían. Por eso no podía iniciar una cadena que años atrás se había llevado a las personas que más quería. No podía puesto que ahora tenía una villa que proteger junto a su hermano mayor.

Aun así, a veces y solo a veces, se permitía imaginar cómo sería el volverlos a ver, la cara que ambos pondrían al verlo ya convertido en un hombre, imaginar cómo sería estrecharlos ahora en su amplio pecho, entre sus fornidos brazos.

Cerraba en sus ojos e imaginaba, sonriendo ante la idea de verlos aun consciente de que no lo haría, pero se permitía soñar despierto, en la soledad y en sus manos colgando el jutsu que no podía ser probado.

* * *

.

Así es, siempre me he preguntado por qué un shinobi como él crearía el Edo Tensei, una técnica que ha dado más problemas que ventajas, y esta es mi conclusión, quizás demasiado sentimentalista para Tobirama, pero es que realmente aunque parezca tan borde y serio en la guerra lo hemos visto desesperarse con Naruto y la verdad he visto claramente que quizás no es tan seco como parece sino que ha tenido que ser así debido a la situación de guerra en la que vivió su infancia y como hermano mayor que se ocupaba de sus hermanos (porque el loquillo de Hashi no cuenta xD) Así que creo que solo es un rol que tuvo que aceptar y que tampoco dista totalmente de su persona pero pienso que en esencia, en su interior, en una parte que solo Hashirama conoce, Tobirama es un hombre sensible y tierno, y con un gran sentido del sacrificio como se demostró al sacrificarse por sus alumnos. En fin, Tobirama ha metido muchas veces a pata y ha creado jutsus increíbles y muy importantes a la par que usados y el Edo Tensei que ha dado muchos problemas, pero en general ha sido un gran héroe y shinobi digno de admiración.


End file.
